


The Totem

by Vixvox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: When a gnome refuses to talk under torture and questioning, a tauren has a wicked idea.
Kudos: 3





	The Totem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeRay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SeeRay).



> This story is a commission gift work for my friend on Twitter, SeeRay. You can check out more by heading on to my NSFW twitter account (VixVoxT) or my patreon (VixVox)

When the blindfold was pulled from her face, Linny hadn’t expected to be greeted with a rock hard tauren cock. The gnome had known that the Horde would send someone to question her. She was prepared for a mean looking orc to threaten injury or harm. She had steadied her mind to resist the persuasive magic of trolls and elves. But when face to face with the musk from that erect dick, the woman found herself at a loss for words.

Linny leaned her head back and forth. She had no other choice if she wanted to appreciate the full size of this man’s gift. She had just mapped out those impressive inches when the brush of ropes against her wrists brought her back to the present situation as a Horde Prisoner of War.

She whipped her tongue and teeth around her gag. She hoped to loosen it enough that her words of defiance could be heard. But all she managed to do was dampen the red length of linen and smear her own spit around her skin.

“Are you quite done?” The tauren said.

Linny twisted to the side so her eyes could see the tauren’s face around his dick. Her blue pools met his amber orbs for a moment, before he gripped her shoulder and forced her back beneath his dick. As the tauren moved, he rested his heavy sack upon her tits, his fur and scent covering her blue Stormwind tabard.

“So far, gnome, you’ve resisted questioning from some of our best. But you have to have known it wouldn’t last.”

The tauren’s voice was a deep rumble that would threaten to shake weaker women. But Linny held strong, even as that sack weighed down upon her chest. Her nose was filled with his musky aroma and she found her eyes kept by force to gaze at every vein along his inches.

“I was asked to rough you up. But one look at your body gave me a better idea. If magic and force won’t make you talk, why not pleasure?”

Linny laughed at the Tauren’s assumptions. Her mind settled on several questions the gag kept her from asking.

Do you really think that gorgeously thick cock could make me submit? Do you think I want my tight body filled like a cheap back alley whore? Do you think I’m drooling imagining being stretched wide or having my belly bulge from emptying those balls…

Linny realized the lewd turn of her thoughts. They were not like her at all. She was a proud gnome woman and would never submit so easily. Her heart raced as her eyes darted around the room at every angle she could.

The tauren was still speaking, but his words were ignored by Linny. He ground his hips back and forth and rubbed his cock against her nose, but Linny was too focused on the source of her lewd thoughts.

Her persistence was rewarded when she noticed the wobbling block of stone that danced across the table. She recognized it as a totem and faintly heard the song it sang in that room. As she stared at the object, she felt her heart beat quicken and felt her panties dampen with want as the tauren rubbed her body with that cock.

A lust totem? Linny thought. Is he trying to question me or enslave me?

The tauren twisted his wrist and hooked a finger beneath her top. He grunted and jerked his hand down, tearing her tabard and shirt in a single motion. The violent tear jerked her forward, and mashed her face into the tauren’s cum-laden sack. Her breasts bounced and flopped against her chest.

For a moment, Linny lost her breath as the totem pushed her towards a desperate pant to take in more of his aroma.

Linny bit down on her lip to push back the totem’s power. She felt her mind returning to its senses, but the effort didn’t stop the tauren from slamming her back into her chair. The brute squatted down and pressed his dick against her breasts.

“We both want this and can have it more often if you are but more reasonable and cooperative.” He said.

Linny grunted in response as the tauren slapped his meat against her breasts and rubbed against her.

The gnome struggled against her bindings, but each motion just forced more of her face, body, and warmth against the tauren. The sensations and scents worked with the totem’s magic and forced her breathing to ragged gasps and groans. Her panties were soaked as the tauren’s voice became a hot deep grunt.

“Hnngh, I wish we had gnomes like you in the Horde.” The tauren said.

Moment by moment, the tauren’s motions warmed him up. His cock dribbled with beads of white that spurted out over his tip. Dabs of seed splashed onto the gnome’s hair, matting her locks and coating her in a layer of sticky white filth.

The tauren must have noticed, as he chuckled with wicked mischief at the mess he made with the small powerful woman.

“Do you want more? Then tell us what your commanders are planning.”

The tauren ilfted his cock over Linny’s body and dangled the tip near her face. He pumped that meat in a heavy furry fist as he debated which part of the woman to paint. He looked into Linny’s eyes expecting submission, lust, and longing, but found only frustration, defiance, and willpower.

As the tauren pushed the tip against Linny’s cheek, he spoke with no small hint of surprise and admiration.

“Impressive. I didn’t expect anyone to resist the totem this long. But you are still a woman.”

Linny jumped in her seat and brushed her mouth against the tauren’s dick. As his cum smeared against her flesh, the cloth caught on the thicker parts of the tauren’s meat, jerking it down from over her lips. She ignored the scent that was now all over her flesh as she shouted out at her captor.

“I am a proud warrior of the Alliance! Man or woman, it doesn’t matter. I will not submit to you!” Linny said.

The tauren grinned as he reached down and pulled the gnome off of the chair and forced her back down upon the table. Linny scrambled and kicked at his wrists, but the tauren held her fast against the spot. He gripped her leggings with his other hand and jerked them down her wide shapely hips. When the tauren slapped down the meet between her thighs, Linny knew what the tauren intended.

“You say that now,” the tauren said, “but you won’t say that for long.”

Linny scoffed. “Fuck me then. Bet you won’t break me with that thing you call a cock!”

The tauren’s nostrils flared as he rammed his hips forward and filled the woman with his hot hard dick.

Linny grit her teeth to keep herself quiet as she was determined to resist the totem’s effects. She refused to give the tauren the satisfaction of her moans and pants, even as the totem filled her mind with the pleasure of being taken by such a powerful lover. Her breasts flopped and jiggled with every thrust, giving the room a soft percussion that matched the grunting of the brutish horde soldier.

As his balls slapped against the table, the tauren’s eyes were filled with the hot blush that forced their way to the woman’s cheeks. Her stomach distended and bulged. It felt like he’d break her in two.

As the tauren’s breathing grew ragged and hoarse and sweat ran down his flesh, Linny knew that she only had to hold on a little longer. The gnome’s fingers clenched tight as she choked back the sounds her enchanted mind desperately wanted her to make.

It wasn’t long after when the tauren’s need overtook his will and forced him to howl with pleasure. His cock erupted, filling the woman with rope after rope of seed that filled her tiny body before splashing out over her thighs and down the legs of that smooth wooden table.

Linny was spent and breathed in and out heavily as cum poured out from around her cunt to darken the table and floor. The room smelled like sex and sin with the thick musk of cum surrounding her senses. She almost felt like sleeping and felt her eyes half-lid, before she realized that her wrists were no longer as tightly bound as they were before.

She ignored the smile she felt on her face and played dumb, even letting a hint of drool loose upon her lips.

The tauren groaned and breathed deep as he rode the waves of pleasure. He looked down tiredly at the gnome’s supple body and smiled wickedly as a thought came to him.

“I’ve not enjoyed a fuck like this in some time. Perhaps I’ll ignore your defiance and keep you for myself. In fact…” the tauren said as he finally pulled out of Linny and replaced the gag to cover her mouth. “…stay there, my pet. I’ll tell the commander that we captured a rookie and that I’d like you all for myself.”

The tauren stared at Linny, who remained still and panting. Satisfied with what he thought was a senseless fuck toy, the tauren shoved his dick back into his slacks and stepped out of the door leaving Linny alone.

The gnome counted to ten and listened for footsteps from the hall beyond. When she was certain that the guards had left her alone, she hopped down from the table, gathered what scraps and weapons she could from the room, then made her way out the door.


End file.
